Light of Death
Light of Death (生命の灯/ せいめい の ともしび/ seimei no tomoshibi/ Light of the Life) is the one-hundred-first chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. A story arc digest of chapters ninety-eight through one-hundred-one is also available. Plot Yuka tries to visit Kouta's hospital room, only to be informed by Mayu that he's not inside anymore and that he has left a note. Meanwhile, at the lighthouse, Kouta walks down the stairs just in time to see Lucy standing over a rapidly bleeding Kurama, who had his left arm severed right at the shoulder. Emotionally and physically drained, he rushes to judgment and ignores her tearful pleas that she is not responsible and assumes that she has broken her promise. Kouta also remarks with bitterness that they cannot live together at all since she is an uncontrollable murderer and can never be trusted. In confirmation of both her worst fears and her inner voice's taunts, he angrily states that he hates her and wishes never to see her again. The inner voice tauntingly reassures her that it only assumed control to stop Kurama from killing both of them and that Kouta's words prove its point about her having no real place to live among humans. It also states that Lucy should act to spread her DNA worldwide since the mission requires that Diclonii must increase in number. Through pain and tears, she refuses and, in a vision, strangles the image of her inner voice and declares "it," and not Humankind, to be her real enemy. For its part, the voice-image maliciously smiles and says that it is too late. In the real world, Kurama's attempt to shoot her ends up blocked by Kouta, who gets shot instead, which triggers the memories of Aiko Takada for both. Lucy demands to know why he would protect her when he had just declared how much he hated her. He remembers his last hateful words to his sister and decides that he could not live with the regret if things ended that way with her. He even goes further as to try to make light of the severity of his repeated wounds. Remembering Aiko and now on the verge of losing him, her rage begins to rise and swears never to forgive people and the world that keeps claiming the lives of her loved ones. In the distance, a heartbroken Yuka walks outside with Mayu and Wanta, worried about Kouta having gone missing. Mayu points towards the lighthouse in the distance, where they witness an increase in power from the unleashed vectors followed by a massive explosion that seems to destroy the top of the lighthouse tower, causing Yuka to cry out for Kouta loudly. Trivia * The cover pages of Chapters 101 through 106 feature members of the core cast waving farewell, indicating that the end of the series is near. They are, in order, Yuka, Mayu and Wanta, Nozomi, Nana, Arakawa, and Kouta. All seem a mix of sad, happy, joyful and tearful, haggard and elated, as though a real world production were wrapping up. Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article